Amantes
by DAIKRA
Summary: [UA] [LEMON] [OoC] Una oleada de placer casi le nubla los sentidos cuando una mano traviesa le rozó la intimidad por... ¿Error? No podía ser… [Inspirado en: TEMOM de AomecitaTaisho] [¡Feliz cumpleaños, DAIK. Siento la demora!]


¡ **CUMPLEAÑOS, FELIZ. TE DESEAMOS, A TI. QUE LOS CUMPLAS, FELIZ. CUMPLEAÑOS, FELIZ**! QUE VIVA LA CUMPLEAÑERAAAAAAAAAA *miles de aplausos por toda la cuadra*

QUÉ VIVAAAAAA *responde*

Oh, querida Guadalupe e.e sabes que te adoro mi DAIK, y te debo este regalo desde el año pasado ;-; lo siento, nena, pero ese colegio me tenia hasta la madre.

Como sea.

 **Sé que te ha de llamar la atención** el resumen del fanfic. No sabía como impresionarte y graaaaaaaaacias por arruinar mi sorpresa e.e

Este fic lo inspiré en la escena lemon de Sesshōmaru y Rin de mi amado fic **Tú eres mi otra mitad** ToT fic que me ha llegado como pocos lo han hecho. Sabes que lo amo. Y gracias por los spoilers e.e

No sabía si te iba a gustar, pero en honor a ti y al fic, narré **MI PRIMER LEMON SESSH/RIN** y quería que fuera, cómo no, para mi hermana y a la fan más allegada de la pareja que conozco: vos. La temática está inspirada en un "behind" del fic cuando se casaron y eso Xd

Puedes tomarlo como un lemon alternativo de la pareja o como una extensión del fic que sobrevivió en ff ToT

Bueno, no me alargo más y espero que disfrutes mucho, mi Guadalupe e.é

Te adoro d.d

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. La trama en sí está inspirada en **TEMOM®** de la autora **AomecitaTaisho®** a quien le dedico este presente. Si creen que algo me pertenece, se los agradecería :'v

* * *

 **Amantes.**

[ _Sesshōmaru/Rin_ ]

[One-Shot]

* * *

[ **Advertencia:** este fic contiene una alta dosis de OoC y lemon explícito. Si esto afecta su integridad, por favor, cierre la pestaña. Gracias.]

* * *

El agua corre entre sus cuerpos. Ella siente los labios finos de su amante caer como seda sobre su cuello, empapado. Suspira. Él no la escucha, el agua no deja que lo haga. Además, se concentra tanto en desvestirle el alma a besos, que olvida el resto. Sonríe. Le da placer sentir que ella echa para atrás su cabeza, recostándola en su pecho.

Iba de buen grado. Bajó su mano suavemente por su espalda... Todo era tan femenino en ella. Le besó el otro lado del cuello. Agarró el largo cabello negro y la obligó a que doblase más su cabeza... Esta vez, mordisqueaba su quijada.

Ella, perdida en el mar de sensaciones, aferró su mano a la espalda masculina... Eso era delicioso. Y fue ahí, se mordió los labios, abrió los ojos con premura: él le había dado una nalgada.

Casi pudo sentir su piel marcada por aquella poderosa mano de la que él era portador.

Subió la vista, a sabiendas de la gran altura que su amante poseía y entonces... Se mordió los labios: le había gustado.

No, más bien le había encantado, joder.

—No...no te muerdas el labio —le susurró al oído, con la voz ronca que estilaba excitación.

Ella se lo mordió con más fuerza.

—No... —le tomó los brazos y los puso hacia arriba.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad. Estaba casi cubriéndola y ella, a lejos de sentirse acorralada se creyó protegida. Movió las caderas de manera circular contra la pared sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Te deseo, Sesshōmaru —susurró, mordiéndole el labio, otra vez.

El albino fue esta vez quien se mordió los labios después de aquel acto tan osado y la soltó.

Bajó la vista, casi con morbo, hasta su pecho y lo observó.

Tomó uno y al instante la sintió estremecerse bajo el tacto. Cerró los ojos.

—Me encantas, Rin...—volvió a susurrar.

Apagó la llave de la ducha y regresó. Ella temblaba y lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y deseo muy extraña.

Entonces se inclinó, con tanta gentileza que ni se lo creyó.

—Eres preciosa. —Acercó con lentitud la boca al pezón y lo mordió con ligereza.

— _Sessh,_ yo...

—Shhh —dijo él desde abajo y cerró los ojos, soltando la piel erecta de esa zona—. Tranquila, pequeña. —Besó sus labios con ternura y volvió a bajar.

Lamió el pezón derecho con tanta ternura, que le erizó la piel. Ella cerró los ojos, con el cuerpo ardiendo en llamas. Llamas vivas de placer. ¡Ese hombre la estaba matando! Se retorció y gimió.

Su amante dejó de lamer y lo succionó, graduando la fuerza mientras subía lentamente la mano al otro, para apretarlo despacito.

Cuando hubo terminado con ese, repitió la tarea con el otro, arrancándole más suspiros ahogados.

—Te...termina de una vez... —balbuceó Rin, con la cordura nublada.

—Eres _mía,_ pequeña. Tan mía que puedo acariciarte aquí días enteros, si se me antoja. —Le lamió el seno con sutileza, enloqueciéndola.

Eso fue arrogante, pero la excitó. Era tan perfecto… Sesshōmaru era simplemente perfecto; sabía matarla con las palabras.

Bajó la mano derecha lentamente por su vientre mientras que la otra pasó por debajo y afianzó una nalga. Eso era la gloria, pensó él.

Ella lo abrazó con tanta gana que casi le quita el aire. Lo amaba… Rin en serio lo amaba y estaba nerviosa… por Dios, ¡era su profesor de música! Y su actual esposo. Le parecía increíble que ese fuera sólo el baño de su primera noche de bodas.

Y él sonrió al sentir sus enormes pechos tan pegados. Una oleada de placer casi le nubla los sentidos cuando una mano traviesa le rozó la intimidad por... ¿Error? No podía ser.

La jovebcita puso su dedo en la punta del miembro masculino y lo delinió hasta la base.

—¿Qué...haces? —Inquirió, tragando duro y con él corazón al mil.

—Te toco, como lo hiciste conmigo... —su voz tembló—. Eres mío —lo miró a los ojos.

Rin envolvió con su mano toda la extensión viril y la apretó, tan suave que le dio miedo a ella. Estaba nerviosa, pero quería atreverse, quería explorar lo que siempre le había parecido tan misterioso en él. Todo aquello que siempre escondía bajo sus pantalones de tela fina y su elegancia de andar, casi musical.

Su esposo suspiró.

—Para... —no podía articular, no podía—. Para... Por favor.

Pero ella sabía jugar, quizás mejor que él. La ex-estudiante se agachó. Sesshōmatu tuvo que soltarle el glúteo: estaba embobado.

—Quiero besarte —el sonrojo que los embargó fue colosal. Era obvio que su boca estaba arriba...

Tocó con los diez dedos la entrepierna de su pareja y los movió lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Acercó su rostro y besó... Le dio un beso sonado a la parte superior. Sonido que no salió de la mente de Taishō.

Eso era demasiado sexy en una virgen. En _su_ Rin virgen. Demasiado.

Los besos descendieron. Eran besos suaves, de bajada. Ya subiendo, sacó la lengua un par de veces. Lo lamió con más valor.

Cuando volvió a la cima, tragó fuerte... Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba en esas condiciones y con esas ganas de hacerlo. Nunca… nunca se había imaginado así. Ni siquiera cuando lo conoció.

Él la miraba con ternura y pasión... A pesar de que algo le decía que la levantara, su cuerpo no se movía un centímetro. Los ojos dorados brillaban audaces.

Rin aábrió la boca entonces, dejando que la parte carnosa y caliente interna de sus labios descansen allí, en esa hinchazón. Se sentía mojada, resbaladiza y llena de adrenalina.

Repitió entonces, con sutileza, el acto masculino en sus senos y cerró los ojos. Por inercia llevó la mano a la base y la apretó un poco. Trataba de que sus dientes no tocasen la piel. No quería lastimarlo.

Lo oyó suspirar. ¡Bingo! Introdujo más aquello grueso y nuevo para su boca entrando y saliendo despacio, succionando cual biberón.

Se sentía extraño, no tenía sabor, pero era placentero. Sentía una necesidad rara crecer en su entrepierna.

Repitió la tarea con más rapidez, con más fuerza, pendiente de no dañrlo. Era tan nuevo... Creía sentir crecer y endurecer la erección en su boca.

Soltó de un momento a otro el miembro, mordiendose los labios.

Sesshōmaru la miró extasiado. Era tan... Perfecta.

Observar su cansancio, sus pechos grandes subiendo y bajando y la boca roja, hinchada... ¿Había algo más sexy que ella? La levantó con suavidad y le deboró la boca a besos.

Ella solo atinaba a gemir. Estaba tan agotada y avergonzada. Segura de que lo había hecho mal.

—Perdóname, soy una torpe —balbuceó contra la boca masculina.

—¿Qué dices? —le habló incrédulo— eres perfecta. ¡Sólo date cuenta!—Llevó la pequeña mano hasta su erección, más lista que nunca e hizo que la apretara—. Pequeña... ¿Crees que es fácil que me vuelva loco solo con tus caricias y tu manera de... —la miró, deseoso, desesperado—... De tocarme, besar y susccionar mi entrepierna del modo en que lo hiciste?

Ella negó. Estaba llorando. Le besó las lágrimas y las lamió, con delicadeza.

—Te quiero, Sesshōmaru—le dijo ella.

—Yo más, Rin.

Bajó la mano derecha mientras la besaba. Sus dedos se abrieron paso por aquella virginidad tan deseada, tan codiciada. Había vello aún, y era de esperarse, sin embargo, le pareció aún más excitante.

Su dedo índice bajó por el ahora resbaladizo monte de venus, hasta tocar el clítoris. Rin se estremeció. Estaba hinchado, listo. Juguetó con él, primero con un dedo, lo frotó con fuerza.

—Ahhhh, pa...para —dejó de besarlo y le mordió él cuello.

Él siguió. Esta vez lo apretó y bajó a su cuello a succionarlo, dejándole un chupón moradísimo.

—Rin, te deseo tanto —le susurró al oído, sintiendo sus escalofríos.

—Ahhhh, no...no te detengas, _Sessh_ —no estaba consciente ya.

Él sonrió. La gloria, definitivamente.

Deslizó más adentro los dedos. Y detuvo uno. Entró el otro y su estrechez lo abrumó; cuando intentó con él segundo y vio que su canal lo rechazó, sacó la mano de la entrepierna femenina y la miró fijamente.

—Mira, pequeña —su voz estaba excitantemente ronca—. Me encanta tu sabor —se acercó a susurrarle, después de haberse succionado los dedos, llenos de la excitación de su esposa.

Excitación que él había causado.

El labio femenino tembló.

Le abrió las piernas con la rodilla izquierda. Su excitación estaba al límite, su cuerpo la reclamaba.

—Ven, pequeña, te necesito —le dijo bajito, tragando duro mientras se acercaba a su boca—. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí. —Cerró los ojos y entonces entró.

La sensación de la calidez de su mujer era apasionante. Magnífica.

La gloria, eso era, maldita sea.

Se estremeció cuando las uñas femeninas le arañaron la espalda con fiereza, cuando le clavó los dientes en el hombro y escuchó su chillido ahogado, con dolor.

—Rin... —salió despacio y esta vez le besó las lagrimillas—. Discúlpame... Si quieres no...

—Sigue —sozolló la pelinegra—. Eres mi esposo y te deseo.

Y Sesshōmaru volvió a besarla.

Entró de nuevo. A ella volvió a dolerle, esta vez, menos agudo. Las embestidas siguieron y el dolor disminuía a cada una.

Increíble para ella. Había oído a sus amigas tantas veces hablar de eso y ahora estaba ahí, experimentando el placer y el dolor en carne propia.

A medida los gemidos de su esposo se hacían más turbios y pesados, ella sentía la necesidad de rapidez.

—Oh... —ers tan placentero el golpe de su cuerpo con el masculino y la pared fría, que moderaba su temperatura. Le abrazó las caderas con una pierna y se pegó tanto a él que se arqueó—. Más rápido...

El albino hizo lo propio. Le agarró ambas nalgas con todas sus fuerzas. Ella casi gritó, buscando los labios de su compañero; pero él no estaba. Necesitaba suspirar, exhalar para mitigar el placer loco y ciego en su interior

No era por el sexo, estaba seguro de que la amaba; le estaba haciendo el amor. Era su esposa.

 _Su_ Rin. _Suya._

—Rin...yo...—ya casi perdía la cabeza. Metió la mano para apretar el clitoris, prediciendo su orgasmo.

—Oh... —se mordió los labios. Cerró los ojos...

—Vamos, córrete conmigo nena. Córrete para mí —lo volvió a apretar.

Aumentó la velocidad, sintiendo algo muy familiar acumularse en su interior—.

—¡Rin… te amo! —Le mordió la boca en un beso cuando sintió vaciarse dentro de su mujer, con fuerza.

—Ahhh... —Rin sentía la sangre zumbarle en los oídos, con su placer a punto de explotar. Los movimientos masculinos eran lentos ahora. Entonces, orgasmó.

—Te amo, Sesshōmaru. —Soltó exhausta, casi muda.

Le dolió el vientre. Le dolió con placer.

Sintió líquido bajarle. Él se dejó tocar con gusto por sus fluidos mezclados con los de ella; bajaban por su miembro y se regaron por sus piernas.

Salió de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, pequeña. —Surgió la necesidad de susurrarle a su esposa.

Ella se aferró, casi dormida.

—De nada... —susrró ella, pegada a su pecho.

Sonrió. Abrió la llave para bañarla y quitarle el sudor.

Rin se estremeció al sentir el agua fría. Taishō pasó su mano con agua por la entrepierna hinchada, consecuencia del reciente acto.

Vio pintas de sangre en el piso y frunció el ceño. Rin ahora era completamente suya. Cerró la llave, tomó la toalla, la envolvió y la llevó a la cama. Le quitó la prenda y la arropó con el edredón balnco.

Hacía frío esa noche. La observó un momento allí se tumbó, desnudo también, a su lado.

Pronto se entregaron a brazos del morfeo aquellos _amantes_.

 **FIN.**

* * *

¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado, dulce Ángela? Espero que sí y si no, no seas cruel :'v. Alv, espero con ansiosas ganas tu review.

¿Y al resto? Por favor, no lancen los tomates con tanta fuerza ù_ú

Y sí, estoy trabajando en mis demás proyectos, no he muerto D': sus otros reviews me asustan D':

¡Gracias por todo, amados lectores! Y… ¡Qué viv


End file.
